


Minus Forty

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:bertie_tiger, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus Forty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertie_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bertie_tiger).



Weather advisories, travel advisories, and don't get drunk at parties advisories have taken over the radio. Wilson concentrates on not sliding into the bumper of the car ahead of him, but he takes a moment to be smug. He's not going anywhere, his parents are visiting Peter's family, and he is nearly home.

When he _gets_ home, the illusion shatters. Wilson stares in horror at the pots of water on every surface. "House!"

"This isn't my fault," House calls back. Wilson finds him huddled under every blanket and sweater in the place. Most of them are Wilson's. "The pipes froze," House says. "The super's working on it." A spoon emerges from his cocoon to dig into a pint of Rocky Road.

"Are you eating _ice cream_?"

"Power's off too."

"The freezer would stay cold for twenty-four hours if you didn't _open_ it!"

The pile of blankets shrugs. House holds up a second spoon. "Might as well make the most of it."

Wilson groans, but he climbs in to merge their body heat. "Merry Christmas," he mutters.

"The menorah candles will make great emergency lighting," House replies. One arm sneaks around Wilson's shoulders. Wilson holds him closer until House's shivers fade.


End file.
